


Canned Coffee

by dreamshades



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Soonhoon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6787681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamshades/pseuds/dreamshades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jihoon gets annoyed when Soonyoung buys him other beverage instead of coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Canned Coffee

Soonyoung walked in the studio room with a canned juice in his hand. Not even taking Jihoon's wrath when he saw the juice instead of canned coffee into an account, Soonyoung nonchalantly wore his usual bright smile and shouted out, “Jihoonie!” as he approached the working producer. Jihoon did not say anything in reply but turned his head to send the latter a deadpan look.  
  
     “Here,” Soonyoung blurted and handed Jihoon the juice can.  
  
     And as expected, Jihoon did not look pleased with what Soonyoung got him. “What is this?” he asked, in his gravelly tone of voice.  
  
     “A canned juice as you can see it.” Soonyoung lifted his eyebrows at Jihoon, innocently.  
  
     Jihoon laughed at Soonyoung's words and the way he laughed about it was not at all sincere. Soonyoung did get it, but still handing the juice over to the shorter. A second later, Jihoon stopped laughing abruptly and shot Soonyoung a death glare. “You must be kidding me, aren't you, Kwon Soonyoung?”  
  
     “Nope,” Soonyoung quickly replied and grinned. However, after a while, his arm began to get tired and hurting. “But can you please just take this juice already? My arm is getting tired now.”  
  
     Jihoon, on the contrary, just stared deep into Soonyoung's eyes and did not even move an inch for a couple of second. Instead, he crossed his arms and heaved a breath and before long, silence swept over the two boys for none of them had spoken.  
  
     At last, Soonyoung gave up and plonked the juice can firmly down on the desk next to a black notebook. He then crossed his arms as well and looked down at Jihoon. “So, you're rebelling, huh?”  
  
     “No, I'm not rebelling,” Jihoon denied. “I told you to buy me a canned _coffee_. Not a canned _juice_!”  
  
     “But you always drink coffee,” Soonyoung shot back.  
  
     “So what? I love coffee and that's the only way for me to keep my eyes open for a long, long time. And why? Is there any problem with me loving coffee more than you?” Jihoon arched his eyebrow at Soonyoung as he said that at the latter who was still standing.  
  
     Soonyoung merely smirked and replied, “Nah, why would I be jealous over coffee? That's ridiculous.”  
  
     “Absolutely! Then, you shouldn't have gotten bothered with it and buy me a canned coffee instead.” Jihoon's voice was filled with exasperation and so did his gaze.  
  
     And Soonyoung did notice that. However, he could not care less about the shorter guy's feelings and just went on. “I should because your caffeine intake is concerning me,” Soonyoung insisted firmly. He even bent his back a little and widened his eyes at Jihoon who had been snorting with rage after the other heard him.  
  
     Jihoon let out an audible sigh before he replied, “Tell me, Soonyoung. Have you heard someone died because of too much caffeine intake?”  
  
     His question got Soonyoung speechless for a moment.  
  
     A smirk tugged at the corner of Jihoon's lips when he noticed the change in the latter's expression. Sure enough, Soonyoung had never heard of someone dead because of too much caffeine intake.  
  
     Yet, something struck into Soonyoung's mind and it all thanks to a particular post he saw on the internet that Soonyoung was able to say, “Nope, I haven't heard such kind of news yet. But, it can lead to depression, for sure.”  
  
     Jihoon did not know what to say to this because he was hesitant when he first heard it from Soonyoung's mouth. This latter was known among the members for his stupid jokes and puns and by the time Jihoon heard Soonyoung said something intellectual like that, he doubted the accuracy of the fact.  
  
     “I am hundred percent sure that you don't trust me, am I right?” Soonyoung said when he realized Jihoon was dragging too much time thinking and frowning.  
  
     “Yeah,” Jihoon blurted. His brows were still furrowed.  
  
     Soonyoung sighed out of disappointment when Jihoon told him that. Before long, Soonyoung grabbed an empty chair and dragged it over in front of Jihoon. He settled down on the chair a second later and met the shorter guy's gaze. “Look. I know it'd sound more convincing if Cheol hyung said that to you instead of me. But hey, I read it from the internet okay. To be specific, a reliable source.”  
  
     “So?”  
  
     Another sigh escaped from Soonyoung's lips upon Jihoon's reply. He gave the shorter a bored look before he went on. “So, the story sounds like this. When you drink caffeinated beverage late at night just to make sure that you can concentrate on your music until four in the morning, you will get bags under your eyes because you lack sleep, right?”  
  
     Jihoon slowly nodded for he found some points of Soonyoung's lecture agreeable.  
  
     After a short pause, Soonyoung continued. “And lacking sleep will affect your mood and thus, can worsen your depression. For your information, anxiety and depression often occur together and apparently, caffeine can worsen anxiety.”  
  
     Jihoon hummed in response, continually nodding his head in approving way. When Soonyoung ended his short lecture, Jihoon gave him a pensive look and silence followed after the latter's words for Jihoon, again, dragging too much time thinking.  
  
     Little frustrated, Soonyoung broke the silence before it got overwhelmed by concluding, “Therefore, I should be concerned about how much caffeine you are taking in. Because, Jihoon, you drink it every day, especially when it comes to midnight. And I personally thought that's the major reason why you are always grumpy.” Soonyoung shook Jihoon's shoulders lightly as he told him that with a worried look on his face.  
  
     “So,” Jihoon blurted after a short pause, “you are worried about me?”  
  
     “Oh my God, Lee Jihoon. Of course, I am worried about you.” Soonyoung cupped Jihoon's cheeks and looked full into his face.  
  
     Before long, a genuine smile formed on Jihoon's lips and he said in a low mutter, “I love you too, Soonyoung.”  
  
     Soonyoung reciprocated the smile and said, “Glad to hear that from you. Now, stop complaining and drink your juice already.” Later on, he grabbed the canned juice on the desk and thrust it into Jihoon's palms. “You should be grateful that I didn't ask you to pay back for that, you know?”  
  
     “Yeah, yeah. I know that. Thank you so much, Kwon Soonyoung,” Jihoon said in an annoyed way as he brought the juice can to his lips and sipped some of the orange juice.  
  
     “But,” Soonyoung blurted with his eyes occasionally on Jihoon and the canned juice. He stuck out his index finger and said, “One thing.”  
  
     Jihoon raised his eyebrow at the taller, astonished.  
  
     “You have to give me some of the juice.” And with that, Soonyoung put on his brightest smile ever, grinning from ear to ear and later on, earned a snort of distasteful from Jihoon.  
  
     “Fine.” Jihoon gave the canned juice to Soonyoung and a second later, Soonyoung drank it to his heart content. “But don't drink everything. I warn you.”  
  
     Soonyoung put down the juice can and replied, “No, I didn't. Don't you worry.”  
  
     Jihoon merely hummed in response and retrieved the juice can. “Anyway, I knew your true motive of doing that, Kwon Soonyoung.”  
  
     “Do what?” Baffled, Soonyoung widened his eyes at Jihoon.  
  
     Upon hearing him, Jihoon smirked, took another sip of the juice, and placed it upon the desk, next to his notebook. He decided not to tell Soonyoung what he actually thought about the boy's true motive of asking such a favor. Instead, Jihoon merely answered, “Nothing,” and turned around, facing his laptop before he continued on with his composing routine.  
  
     On the other hand, Soonyoung narrowed his eyes briefly at the other before he propped his chin in the palm of his right hand and began to play with Jihoon's hair with his left one. Soonyoung had no intention of stepping out of the studio room and kept on bugging Jihoon with his work even though he knew how much Jihoon hated it when he disturbed him.  
  
     But after all, Jihoon would forgive him in the end because he always did and that was why Soonyoung loved to come to the studio room and bothered the producer even more. Well, that was also the reason why Soonyoung kept on falling for the producer each day and night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you like it :)


End file.
